Routine of the Amish
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "It's not an easy job, but that's-a why we all have friends to help us through it." Sector A one-shot, for Divachick86's contest/reward.


**O-kay, people, here is a one-shot I made for Divachick86's contest. Even though I think these contests are crap, I did need to reward her for being the 200****th**** reviewer. Anyway, it's about the Amish Kids Next Door, who ironically have never made an appearance in my series. XP Here we go.**

* * *

"_Rise and shine_." Numbuh Rebecca awakened to the sound of a spoon banging on a pot, and the morning sun shining on her face through the barn window. The tired female member of Sector A stretched and yawned as she stood up from her haystack bed. She slipped on her black shoes and stepped outside, rubbing her eyes of the sleepiness as the sun shone over the horizon. "Good ta see ya up." Numbuh Jebediah, the leader of Sector A, greeted as he handed Rebecca a small pail. "Mind fetchin' us some water? Sector Q is pushin' for another supply of fresh tomatoes. Gotta get them nice and ripe. So get to it."

Her eyes still weary, Numbuh Rebecca set off for the river. It was like this everyday with her and her sector. They weren't like other sectors, who like to play around and goof off, going on awesome missions and fighting crazy adult villains. All they did was work, work, work, day after day, using only old timey technology from the old days, instead of the modern "lazy" technology of the other sectors. Most operatives in the Kids Next Door actually question their existence, seeing no need for a nonviolent sector with no technology. A sector like that would likely serve no use against gigantic, terrifying Demon Kings, alien invaders, or top-ranked crime organizations. However, the Amish Sector did serve a purpose: Sector A's job was to grow and produce fresh tomatoes and other vegetables, vegetables tasty enough even for kids to eat. Most operatives could never trust what the adults put on their plate, but they trusted the products of other fellow operatives.

Numbuh Rebecca was used to this routine by now, but she always felt there was something missing in her life. She was tired of the same, usual routine, working day after day, grabbing water, growing vegetables, counting chicken eggs, Numbuh Ezekiel asking her, "Which came first, chicken or the egg?", feeding the Scamper, going to sleep, then waking up to do it all over again. Of course, the three often switched jobs every now and then, but it still felt like an endless loop. That's why she always loved sneaking away with Numbuh 42 to watch Dr. Time-Space, so she could escape from the same rut and be around actual technology, not always sticking with "old traditions."

It soon became noontime as Rebecca was currently giving Scamper a bath. She scrubbed and scrubbed, making the hound dripping wet. When she finally stopped, the dog immediately shook the water off, drips flying everywhere as Rebecca shielded her eyes. The girl looked aggravatingly at her soaked dress as Numbuh Ezekiel walked in the barn with a sack of chicken eggs. "Ya've got to keep the water away from his eyes, Rebecca."

"Ugh." The girl tossed her sponge into the water bucket and walked outside with her friend. "Ezekiel, aren't you tired of doing the same exact stuff everyday? We work and work, but the other sectors barely give us any recognition. Why can't we just goof off and have fun like everyone else?"

"Because, Rebecca," Numbuh Jebediah spoke, approaching his teammates, "we may not get into all the crazy struggles, but we have a job to do for the KND, and it's our first priority that we do it."

"But _they_ barely even _care_ about havin' nicer veggies. I wanna live in a _real_ treehouse, play videogames, and watch TV like everyone else. I'm tired of gettin' up early and giving dog baths until my arms fall off. I'm sick of these old traditions!"

"Come now, Rebecca, we have a little treehouse right here." Numbuh Ezekiel said, directing her attention to the tiny plant sprouting from the ground.

"_That's not what I meant._" She said through gritted teeth. "The only thing that came close was that one Numbuh 2 made for us. Did we _really _have to cut that down?"

"Well, Rebecca, chances are, this newfangled technology ain't gonna last forever." Jebediah replied. "When the time comes, they're all gonna wish they learned a little more from good Sector A. They'll learn the meaning of _real_ hard work, instead all of the _lazy_ stuff they're used to."

"_Pssh, yeah, takin' on armies of demons and alien invaders is real lazy."_ Rebecca mumbled.

"Now, if you're done complainin', we need to start pluckin' tomatoes." Jebediah instructed, handing her another basket.

Shortly after that little conversation, all three of them were out in the fields and plucking tomatoes. As Rebecca's basket was nearly full, she felt a slight quaking in the ground. Her attention was directed to a small, rising mound of dirt. Before her eyes, the head of a large, green, mechanical worm emerged from the ground. The hatch door opened as Numbuh 42 stuck his head out. "Hey, Rebecca! A new episode of Dr. Time-Space is almost on. You wanna come?"

Rebecca glanced down at her tomatoes, then over to the barn. Although she knew the tomatoes needed to be ready as soon as possible, she was far too stressed from all the work she's done today, and felt that she needed a break. "Ah'm in." she decided, dropping the red veggies on the ground as she climbed into the cockpit. Numbuh 42 closed the hatch door as the robo worm dove beneath the earth.

By this point, Numbuhs Jebediah and Ezekiel arrived back at the barn with buckets full of tomatoes. "Good work, Ezekiel. Hmm… now, where is Rebecca?"

"Oh, ah think she-"

"HUH?" they directed their attention to the nearby outhouse, which suddenly began shaking rapidly. The door flew out, the boys ducking it as they looked up to see who was inside.

"D'oh, stupid Amish people not using actual plumbing…" a man mumbled as he limped out of the outhouse, dripping with urine and toilet paper. "Ahem… KIDS NEXT DOOR SECTOR A! The time has come, for YOU to face the WRATH of… TOILETNATOR! ! !" The toilet-themed villain glared at them with bloodshot eyes.

"Now, now, who might-a you be?" Jebediah asked.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF ME? !" the villain exclaimed, but said to himself quietly, _"This is my chance._ Um… I am the Toiletnator! The most FEARED villain in the Kids Next Door! All other villains FEAR my awesomeness! They can never match up, not even Grandfather! Even HE thought I was cool! BECAUSE I AM! And now, all of the villains will be AMAZED, as I soil and pollute ALL of your precious veggies, so that other sectors will be forced to eat RAW, STINKY SEWAGE!"

"But-a we can just throw the veggies out and plant new ones after you're gone." Ezekiel told him.

"Oh… Well then… I shall soilify your crops so much, you will NEVER make another fresh veggie again! Kids Next Door will stop ordering food from you, you'll lose your purpose, and kids will have to eat the veggies that ADULTS buy for them, AND NEVER GET OUT OF EATING THEIR DINNER AGAIN! Muah HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

"Ya won't be getting away with-a that." Numbuh Jebediah said with a battle-ready expression. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

"Right here, Sir." Ezekiel said simply with a salute.

"Scummy Mummies, attack!" The Toiletnator commanded as the toilet paper monsters climbed out from the broken outhouse.

Jebediah made a whistle, and squads of chickens came charging out of the barn, clucking away as they hurriedly flapped their wings and hovered above the mummies, dropping chicken eggs that splat upon impact, knocking the monsters down. Two dogs charged out, each carrying one end of a blanket in their mouths. Ezekiel stuffed apples into the blanket before pulling it back like a slingshot, releasing it as the apples shot over and splatted upon the Toiletnator.

"Numbuh Jebediah, if we are-a nonviolent, how-a come we choosin' to fight this weirdo?"

"Because violence is all them outsiders know, so violence is the only way we can tell them to get the heck out."

"MUAAH!" the Toiletnator cried, wiping the apple splat from his face. The villain snapped his fingers, and lines of Poohemoths emerged from the ground.

The operatives quickly stuffed more apples into the blanket and hurled them over, exploding them on the poo monsters, but doing little damage. "It's no good. Rebecca has to bring the outhouse scrubber. Where is she?"

"Well, ah reckon she still hasn't come back yet." Ezekiel said. "Maybe I should-"

"No! Keep mannin' the catapult, I'll grab it myself."

As Jebediah ran off, Ezekiel kept launching apples, but the Poohemoths kept coming. Ezekiel began to look worried, unable to do more as a Poohemoth smacked the boy away. The dogs cowered away as well before a Poohemoth smashed the baskets of tomatoes. Jebediah charged out with a long, filthy scrubber, stabbing it into every Poohemoth he encountered, and was able to kill them.

The Poohemoths were quickly surrounding him, so the chubby leader jumped up and across the heads of the monsters as he made his way to Toiletnator. The villain drew out a toilet plunger and began clashing with the boy's scrubber, but was able to knock the scrubber right out of his hand as it flew into the air. "HAHA! Take THAT, Numbuh Jebediah! Now you will see the awesomeness that is-" The toilet villain was silenced when the scrubber dropped back down and bashed his head, his head spinning as some toilet paper unraveled itself.

Jebediah smirked as he whistled and called, "'ey, Scamper! Free foood!"

The dog took notice of the end of the toilet paper roll, panting and sticking his tongue out in excitement. The dog immediately charged toward the paper and grabbed it in his mouth, dashing into the crop fields as Toiletnator was dragged away by his head.

"D'AAHH! STOP! It's stuck! GAAH! You stupid dog! You can't do this to me! I am… THE TOILETNATOR! MUAH HA HA HA!"

"It's like I always say." Jebediah smirked. "Complainers never prevail."

As Toiletnator was dragged away, several toilet paper grenades dropped from his pocket. "NOOOO!" Jebediah screamed as the grenades exploded all around the field, destroying various crops. Ezekiel woke up from his unconscious state, his eyes widening at all of the destruction.

"That's-a gonna take a while to clean up, no?..."

After half an hour passed, the mechanical worm arose from the earth as Numbuh Rebecca stepped off. "Thanks, Numbuh 42." She smiled and waved to the operative before the worm retreated. As she turned to walk back to her barn, she gasped in utter horror at the ruin that became of the fields.

"Numbuh Rebecca, where WERE you?" Jebediah exclaimed as he and Ezekiel hurried over.

"W-What happened?"

"Some felon attacked us and ruined our crops. Everything is ruined."

"It will take us forever to fix everythin', yes?" Ezekiel said sadly. "Sector Q will be missin' their order."

Rebecca dropped to her knees, filled with shame and guilt. "I…I'm sorry, guys. I just wanted me a little break. Ah was just so tired… and I didn't know what would happen."

"There, there, Rebecca. It's not a total loss." Jebediah assured. "With just a little hard work, we can make 'em good as new."

"Oh…" Rebecca slumped her head down in exhaust. "I don't know if I can do this… I could barely stand up this mornin', I could never do it all again twice in one day. And more…"

"Perhaps, but Rebecca, that's-a why we all here."

"Huh?" Rebecca looked up with a questioning look.

Jebediah put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Rebecca, I understand that all of this work can be grueling after a while. So much work and stress, ya begin ta question if it'll matter. But that's-a why we're here. You say you wish that our sector was like everyone else's, but it is, in some way. The Kids Next Door is about helping and supporting each other. None of the stuff is easy, but that's-a why we all have friends to help us through it. We may not be violent, but we're-a still a team. And as long as we stick tagether, hard work will be nothing."

Rebecca smiled at this, standing back to her feet. "Yeah… I guess so. Well, we should probably get to work."

"Ah reckon we should." Ezekiel replied as they all walked back to the barn. "Hey, Rebecca. Which-a came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"Oh, Ezekiel. Do ya ever get tired of the same old thing?"

"Ah reckon ah don't."

"Hmm. Well, as long as I got you guys, I guess I don't either."

* * *

**Ahh… this took an hour or so. Hard work, right there. XP So yeah, here's my contest entry. Doesn't focus much on friendship, but still, I had this idea for a while. Like all of them. XP And yes, I know chickens can't really fly, but it is Kids Next Door. In the same universe as Zelda. XP SO, this'll likely be the last one-shot that mainly focuses on characters from the actual show, 'cause I am all out of ideas for them. It's ALL about the OCs now. XPP Also, I dunno who to pair Rebecca with. I figured her an Ezekiel might be good, but I've also been thinking her and Numbuh 42. Ah well, we'll see. XPPP And next time, we will finish up **_**Firstborn**_**. Also, I just realized, Jebediah rhymes with Jeremiah. XPPPP Later!**


End file.
